


After Party

by thomasclementine



Series: High School Dean/Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasclementine/pseuds/thomasclementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes Cas and Cas likes Dean. They go to Prom together, but nothing happens until the after party.<br/>~<br/>This work is part of a series! But can also be read alone if you prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean tried to eat his lunch and not to stare across the cafeteria table at Cas, who was munching on a cheeseburger happily, wearing his letterman jacket. Dean's letterman jacket. It looked a little out of place on Castiel, since he never bothered with school sports or school spirit, but Dean loved the way it looked on him anyways, the way the color made his eyes stand out even more than normal and the sleeves came down over the top of his fingers. That's why he never asked for it back after he'd given it to Cas the week before, when it was raining and he didn't have a jacket of his own. Dean tried not to hope for any meaning in how Cas had worn it every day since, even under clear skies.

They had become almost inseparable since spring break, when Dean had first asked Cas to hang out with him. They'd watched movies and played video games, Dean taught Cas how to shoot a gun, Cas taught Dean how to play Dungeons and Dragons.

Truthfully, Dean wanted to ask Castiel to be his boyfriend, but he didn't know how. Because he'd never had one before.

Girls were easy, way easier than this. You smile at them, carry their books to class, give them a ride home, and eventually something happens. Most of the time, Dean had never had to ask, they just started dating after a while and that was that. But he knew right off the bat Cas would be different. He wanted Cas to be his first boyfriend and he didn't want to screw it up.

“Are you going to prom tomorrow?”

When Cas' question fell on deaf ears, he brushed his fingers across Dean's knuckles, bringing him back to reality. Dean nodded sheepishly, embarrassed to be caught in a daydream. “Uh, yeah. Sammy is making me go.”

When Cas raised his eyebrows, Dean elaborated, “He said it's an important rite of passage and then gave me his puppy dog eyes. Man, I can't argue with that”.

Cas grinned at that, the cute half smile that Dean liked so much. “You're weak. Who are you going to prom with?”

Dean blinked at that, completely at a loss for words. He'd been so wrapped up in trying to figure Cas out that he never gave Prom much thought. “Uh, I don't have a date. Figured I'd just...go.”

Cas shook his head in mock disbelief, getting up from the table to dump his tray and go to class.

“What's the point of having a reputation of being a ladies man if you don't bother getting a date to Prom, you weirdo? Pick me up tomorrow at seven. I don't have a date either, so we'll go together”.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean breathed deeply and straightened his tie before knocking on the Novak's front door. He expected Castiel's mom, Naomi, to answer the door, but instead got Gabriel.

“Wow, nice blue tie, Dean-o. Way to make your affections clear.”

“What?” Dean looked down at his tie, confused.

“I don't have time to explain to you how idiotic you and Cassie are being, I have a pretty girl to kiss and a punch bowl to spike. Be here for the afterparty, got it? Our 'rents are out for the weekend. Maybe alcohol will get you two to loosen up.” With that, Gabriel walked out the front door, leaving Dean to curse himself for making his crush so obvious that even Gabriel had picked up on it right away.

Walking up the stairs towards Cas' room, Dean couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of it all. Maybe they were only just friends for now, but he liked how close they were. How he could tell from down the hall that the song playing was Dramamine by Modest Mouse, the one Cas always played before he went somewhere there would be a crowd. How he knew even before he pushed open the door that Cas would be lying on his bed in his suit and all, having gotten ready early, looking completely content to stay home and doze in bed on what would be hailed as the most important night of their high school careers. He knocked lightly and pushed open the door, and he was right. Cas smiled from his pillow, idly playing with the green bow tie in his hands. “You ready to go?”

~

Prom was a blur. A dark, loud blur, with annoying pop music playing entirely too loudly and too many people crammed into the school's auditorium. But still, Dean would begrudgingly admit that it was fun. Especially when Cas spilled soda on his shirt and blushed noticeably when he tried to help him wipe it off. More so when Jo Harvelle, Dean's closest friend since childhood, dragged both of them out onto the floor to join the rest of their friends and Dean could pass off his wanting to be as close to Cas as possible as just trying to dance. But the best part was when she shoved them into the photo booth afterwards, joining in to make goofy faces with the prop hats and fake mustaches in the first two photos, and leaving for the last two. Cas visibly relaxed and smiled more naturally, and the last shot captured him leaning into Dean, resting his head against Dean's shoulder with his nose pressing against his neck, comfortable as could be.

The loud music and company of their friends were a distraction, but Dean hadn't forgotten Gabriel's words about alcohol and “loosening up”, and every time they made their way to the forefront of his thoughts, his heart beat faster. Almost as much as it did when he looked at Cas to see him smiling back.

As the music finally died and students streamed out into the parking lot, Castiel sighed a deep breath from the passenger seat of Dean's Impala, looking up at the stars through the windshield as they sat in comfortable silence. “Ready to see what my brother has in store for everyone?”

 


End file.
